The invention relates to an identification system for a beverage container.
Social gatherings frequently result in groups of people being served the same types of beverages. At informal gatherings and the like, these beverages may frequently be served in the beverage container or can in which the beverage is purchased. This frequently leads to problems in identifying which beverage container belongs to a particular person.
One attempt to provide a solution for this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,077 to Rose. Rose '077discloses an indicating pop top beverage container which has indicia positioned around the top of the container so that the pull tab can be pivoted to point at a particular indicia for identification purposes. Although this may provide a partial solution to the problem, the tab can only be positioned to a small number of different positions, specifically five positions as shown in Rose '077, and some of these positions involve the pull tab being positioned at least partially over the can opening where it may interfere with consuming beverage from the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,770 to Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,144 to Groth and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,815 to Lang indicate additional efforts to resolve the aforesaid problem.
The need remains for a simple, reliable and cost effective method for identifying beverage containers.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile and reliable system for identifying beverage containers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an identification system which can be readily adapted for use in connection with any beverage container.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system which can be configured to represent a large number of different identifications.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.